Para la navidad hay locuras :S
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: Ya empezaron los eventos navideños...¿De qué trata? ¿Qué es? ¿Lalala? Pues sepanlo! OFC/Superraro/Involucro a InaIre GO.SEGUNDO CAPITULO!  :D Ojala les guste!
1. Un mensaje a las 5 de la mañana :S

**Konichiwa~ Konichiwa~**

**Creo que me estoy dando cuenta que: Siempre escribo mis fics a fin-de-a-ño =D (Vease fecha de publicación de "Batalla de países") Aunque tengo otros fics que no quiero publicar o no estan ****terminados u-ú**

**Bueno, en todos estos 200ytantos dias en los que no estuve pasaron cosas, y muuuuuuchas -.-**

_**Lina: Si! a mi me contrato una compañia disquera!**_

_**Rayla y Richard: Eto...(Completamente sonrojados)Nosotros...**_

_**Anthem: Yo escribi mi testamento en una pizarrita! :D**_

_**Yo: YA CALLENSE Y VAYANSE A SUS SERIES!**_

_**Lina: Callate ¬¬**_

**Ver más sobre eso en el perfil -.-**

**Y...les digo que las cuentas de FictionPress y DeviantART nuestras ya estan abiertas :D**

**Bueno, Ojala les guste~!**

**Dato: También involucramos a Ina Ire GO -w-**

**Nt: Este texto es OFC (Más OFC que OMC ewe)**

**Nt2: Si no entienden de los OCs, QUE NO ENTIENDAN SOBRE LOS OCS! w**  
><strong>Inazuma Elevn (c) Level-5<strong>  
><strong>Lo personajes que no son de la serie (c) Atashii-San! (Yo)<strong>

**u.u**

* * *

><p>*5:00 AM Recamara de Kazemaru*<p>

-Kazemaru...Kazemaru...

-Ñañañañaña...

-Kazemaru...Kazemaru...

-Ñyanñyanñayanayanyaayna...

-Kaze...Kaze..

-Nyanyanyanaynayann...

-KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA! DESPIERTA *Palmetazo en el trasero*

-QUE QUIEREEES?

-Empezaron los eventos navideños :)

-Me llamaste solo para eso? ¬¬

-Conste que tardé mucho para llegar aqui...

-A ver?

-*Enumerando con los dedos* Pasé por la recamara de Endo, lo cual fue dificil pasar porque se despierta facil... . Pasé por la recamara de Goenji, que estaba borracho y me escupio en la cara. Pasé por el pasillo, en el cual habian un trio de idiotas (Fuusuke, Haruya y Terumi) sonambulos y tirando cosas. Pasé por el cuarto de Tsunami, el cual estaba Gritando el Nyancat y me rompió los timpanos...

-Con eso me basta...

-Jha! Lo ves?

-Y por qué me lo cuentas tan temprano?

-Porque recién me llego el mesaje! :P *Le muestra el mensaje*

-Bueno, avisa mañana... Minami, vete a dormir *Se acuesta*

-*Se para* Eres cruel, crei que te ibas a impresionar ¬¬

-Somos equipos enemigos...

-Pudrete *Se va*

-Pudrete tambien *Se duerme*

Al día siguente...

-CHICOS! A LA SALA DE ESTUDIO!

**(Anthem y Suna: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Lina: No es tu serie, estupido ¬¬)**

-*Kaze* Aah, por qué?

-Es obligatorio ¬¬ No creas que te safaras con esta, solo porque MINAMI *La señala* Te contó todo justo a la hora del aviso, no?

-*Minami* No me insultes -_- Sally Baka

- Eso...¡VAYAN! Y TU! *Señala a Minami* NO ME LLAMES SALLY BAKA!

*Se abre el vortice del tiempo*

*De ese vortice caen aproximadamente 14 mujeres y 9 hombres.*

_Pero una de ellas hizo un "Cambio" con Sally . Sally, al hacer ese cambio, se convirtió en una chica mayor, mucho más tranquila y tierna. Mientras que la otra chica, tenia una apariencia muy parecida a la de la antigua Sally, pero sin lentes y con ojos dorados. La personalidad se Sally, se traspasó a la de Lisa, su hija, mientras que Sally quedo con su apariencia de InaIreGO._

-*Ranmaru* Yo no queria venir...

-*Hina* Pues, era tu obligación..

-Por qué?

-*MitsuMitsu* Porque Shiindou no queria venir solo :D

-En serio?

-*Sally del futuro* En serio, esto ya no me esta gustando mucho...

-*Lisa* Qué quieres que se haga? O sino creeran que somos gemelas...

-*Kaze* SOLO OLVIDEMOS ESTO Y VAMONOS!

**Sala de estudio**  
><strong> (Anthem y Suna: WIIIIIIIIIII! *Hacen el avion* Lina: YA BASTA!)<strong>

-*Michelle* Bien, con todas las PORQUERIAS que pasron al venir Ranmaru y los demas...yo daré el discurso..

-*Ranmaru* Maldición ¬¬

-Bueno: Como saben, los eventos navideños empezaron. Por eso: se harán distintos desafios. Para recaudar fondos y todo eso...

-Eso se ve facil...

-Los desafios son cosillas faciles y medio dificiles. Y, para el primer evento necesitamos 2 parejas: Una del presente y otra del futuro.

-*Lisa* Ams, ¿Las parejas son mixtas?

-No ¬¬ Y aunque lo fueran, no te dejaria ir con Tenma.

**(Nt: LisaestaobsesionadaconTenma)**

-Te detesto ¬¬

(En otro rincón...)

-*Kumi del futuro*...y esos serían los eventos.

-*Naraku* NO!

-*KazeIro* Yo menos participo para que me maten -w-*

-*Yoshiina* Si Kyousuke tiene que estar siguiendome pues NO!

-*Shiina* No sé...

-*Kaze del futuro* (facepalm)

(En el lugar)

-*Michelle* Las parejas son de 2 hombres. ¿Quiénes se ofrecen?

-*Todo Inazuma Japan* KAZEMARU!

-*Lulú* Y..?

-*Hannah* Edgar! w

-*Caro* No, ya es demasiado ¬¬

-Entonces?

-*Fubuki y Endo* GOENJI! w

-*Lily* Naah, ¿por qué Goenji?

-*Hannah* Por que seguro que Fubuki y Endo quieren ver a sus novios en accion! *-*

-*Endo* SI!

-*Fubuki* Todo sea por los eventos! ^-^ (Fangirls: Aw, que amorsh!)

-*Michelle* Y USTEDES, MOCOSOS DEL FUTURO? *Los señala*

-*Mimi* Ñañañañañaña...creo que deberiamos Manipular a Minamisawa...

**(NT: Para que no se pierdan: Michelle es la del pasado y Mimi es la del futuro)**

-*NinNin* Creo que deberiamos usar a Kariya...o a Shiindou o a...

-*Mitsuiki* Sera porque son los que vivieron con nosotros, No? ¬¬

-*Carl* Estas diciendo que deben ser los tipos de Raimon? NO! Mejor dalre la oportunidad a nosotros, el desolado Team del estupido de "Nin-onii-san" MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

-*NinNin* AHORA SI! *Trata de pegarle*

-*Tony* Si te refieres a que el portero de "El equipo" participe en esto CLARO QUE NO!

-*Lisa* Ay, hermanito, haslo por mi (ojitos)

-No, Lisa, no insistas o sino pido aborto...

-NO! TODO MENOS ESO! Q.Q

-*MitsuMitsu* *Tira a Ranmaru y a Shiindou* YA ESTA, ELLOS! .

-*Michelle* Okei, eso seria todo...

-*Sally del futuro* Entonces...¿Cuándo empiezan los eventos?

-Mañana, a las 3

-*Kaze* De la mañana o de la tarde? o.o

-*Kaze del futuro* (Le grita en la oreja a su otro yo) DE LA TARDE, ESTÚPIDO!

-*Michelle* No, Papá Kazemaru...ES A LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA!

-*Kaze*NOOOOOO !

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el próximo capitulo...<em>**

_-*Kaze* YO QUIERO SER EL DE LAS NAVIDADES FUTURAS!_

_-*Mitsuiki* Ha ha ha! claro!_

* * *

><p><em>-*Lisa* *Aplaude* Aw, que romantico!<em>

_-*Goenji* QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?_

_-*Kaze* Yo creia que era facil..._

_-*Michelle* Te dije que iba a ser dificil..._

* * *

><p><em>-*Goenji*...y bla bla bla!<em>

_-*Kaze Dark Emperor* LEE BIEN EL LIBRETO!_

_-*Goenji* Me da lata u.ú_

_-*Shiina* Pero hazlo!_

* * *

><p><em>-*Sally* No me siento para nada conforme con esto...<em>

_-*Lisa* Y TODO ES TU CULPA, FIDIO!_

* * *

><p><em>-*Edgar* Se puede saber qué pasa?<em>

_-*Hina* EDGAR! SABIA QUE VENDRIAS! ^v^_

_-*Edgar* Vine a avisar que ni Eliza ni yo seremos parte de la pirámide mundial porque ella se quebró el brazo ._._

* * *

><p><em>-*Mimi* Elizabeth...<em>

_-*Elizabeth Valtinas y Elizabeth mia* Si?_

_-*Mimi* Necesito que hagan un papel muy importante..._

_**Fin de capitulo 1** _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lina: Y por eso tres al cubo no es nueve...<strong>_

_**Anthem: A proposito, ¿Qué paso con Sunanuna?**_

_**Lina: Se durmió en el café y solo se despertó al decir "Sala de estudio"**_

_**Suna: (Medio Dormida): Rarity es muy... (Sigue durmiendo)**_

_**Rayla: Me quiero ir a mi casita en la cabaña...**_

_**Lina: Eso! Te falta decirles a todos (y para que me desmayé otra vez) qué te pasó. Ya que fuiste muy cobarde al hacerlo ¬¬**_

_**Rayla: No es..nada!**_

_**Lina y Anthem: En serio?**_

_**Richard: Pero si todos lo saben!**_

_**Lina: Nop, los televidentes no lo saben!**_

_**Richard: Bueno, lo que pasa es que (Vuelven a enrojecerse) Rayla y yo...**_

_**Yo: YA VAYANSE!**_

**Bueno! Aqui va mi nuevo fic! w**

**Y si: Ya sé que lo del cambio entre Sally y Lisa es confuso...y estupido! :P**

**Estoy segura que se confundieron mucho, no entendieron nada y blablabla**

**Y lo de los enanos que intervienen...leanlo en el perfil! (Aunque luego pondre más)**

_**Gracias!**_

_**AtashiiTachi**_

_**(PD: DENME REVIEWS! w)**_


	2. Desafios dificiles, equipos dificiles

**~I~Just~Want~To~See~You~Smile~ (Amo esa canción..) Konichiwa again -w- Como estan!**

**Bueno, me estoy dando cuenta de todas las rarezas que hay en mi juego favorito... -w-**

_**Lina: Y por eso Rasputin debe morir...-w-**_

_**Kami: Eso no viene a nada ¬¬**_

_**Mikumi: Yo prefiero cantar...**_

_**Rei: Eto...**_

_**Momoko: Bla, bla, bla...**_

_**Anthem: *Leyendo la pizarrita* Yo, An-san, le quiero dar mi gran herencia a...**_

_**Suna: A MIIIIIIIII? :D**_

_**Rayla: No me siento bien...**_

_**Richard: Pueden callarse?**_

_**Yo: ME DESCONCENTRAN!**_

_**Lina: Ah, si? ¬¬**_

_**Yo: SI, ASI QUE VAYANSE!**_

_**Suna: ESPERA! Q.Q No me dijieron a quien le dara la gran herencia! Q.Q**_

_**Rayla: NO ME ESTAN AYUDANDO!**_

**Okei :3**

**Okei, ya vi que el primer cap no tuvo reviews...(Sera por qué es K+ y no T, no? -w-) Pero aún asi lo seguiré...-w-**

**Nt: El texto es OFC y OMC (más OFC que OMC -w-)**

**Inazuma Elven (c) Level-5 **  
><strong>Los personajes que no son de la serie (c) YO! <strong>  
><strong>Kyuubey (c) Puella Magi Madoka Magica (?)<strong>

En el anterior capitulo...

* * *

><p>-Kaze...Kaze..<p>

-Nyanyanyanaynayann...

-KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA! DESPIERTA *Palmetazo en el trasero*

-QUE QUIEREEES?

-Empezaron los eventos navideños :)

-Me llamaste solo para eso? ¬¬

-Conste que tardé mucho para llegar aqui...

* * *

><p>-*Ranmaru* Yo no queria venir...<p>

-*Hina* Pues, era tu obligación..

-Por qué?

-*MitsuMitsu* Porque Shiindou no queria venir solo :D

-En serio?

* * *

><p>*Michelle* Las parejas son de 2 hombres. ¿Quiénes se ofrecen?<p>

-*Todo Inazuma Japan* KAZEMARU!

-*Lulú* Y..?

-*Hannah* Edgar! w

-*Caro* No, ya es demasiado ¬¬

-Entonces?

-*Fubuki y Endo* GOENJI!

-*Lily* Naah, ¿por qué Goenji?

-*Hannah* Por que seguro que Fubuki y Endo quieren ver a sus novios en accion! *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Para la navidad hay locuras :S<strong>  
><em><strong> Cap 2: Desafios dificiles, Equipos dificiles...<strong>_

*2:30 AM Recamara de Lisa y Tony*

-*Lisa* *corriendo en circulos* Kyuu! Falta muy poco!

-*Tony* Lisa, calmate...

-Es que...

-En serio ¬¬

-Eres muy desanimado para estas cosas .3.

-No es eso...

-Aun asi: Y aquiero ver a Ranmaru y a Shiindou en acción!

Mientras...

-*Sophie* Clamate, Goenji, no te pongas nervioso, todo va a estar bien! ^^

-*Goenji* No estoy nervioso ¬¬

-*Endo* Yo te doy todo mi apoyo, Goenji-san!

-Gracias, Endo

-*Fubuki* Tu sabes que te doy todo el apoyo que tu me has dado!, Goenji-kun! ^-^

-Gracias, Fubuki

-*Lulú* Si! todo por que son novios, no? (Rape face)

-*Fubuki* Eh...(Completamente sonrojado)

-*Kaze* Oigan! Por qué le dan todo el apoyo a Goenji y a mi no? Q.Q

-*Sophie* Porque Goenji ha quemado cosas, pero no ha sufrido tanto com tu ¬¬

-Y TU, ENDO! Por qué no me das apoyo si...

-*Lulú*...Son novios? Facil: EL YA NO TE AMA! ¬¬

-EN SERIO! Q.Q

-*Endo* NO! NO ES CIERTO!

-*Michelle desde lejos* CHICOS, VAYAN A LA SALA DE ESTUDIO!** (Anthem y Suna: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!)**

Llegaron a la sala de estudio** (*Golpean a Anthem y a Suna*)**

-*Michelle* Bien, faltan 10 minutos para que sean las 3...¿Estan listos?

-*Kazemaru* SI!

-*Goenji* SI!

-*Ranmaru* SI!

-*Shiindou* SI!

-*Michelle* Y QUÉ DICE EL PÚBLICO!

**(Nt: El público estaba como público de estadio: Todo alborotado, detras de una reja, gritando, con cornetitas y escandalo)**

-*Hina* LO HARAN BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

-*Endo* VAMOS GOENJI, TU PUEDEEEEEEEEEES!

-*MitsuMitsu* NO FRACASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

-*Atsuya* FRACASA, GOENJI, FRACASAAA!

**(Nt: En mis fics, Atsuya esta VIVO! :) )**

-*Lulú* POR QUÉ DICES ESOOO? POR QUÉ GOENJI ES EL NOVIO DE TU HERMANO?

-*Lisa* HASLO BIEN, MARUMARUUUU!

-*Kaze* Al fin me dan apoyo...

-*Lisa* ERA PARA RANAMARUUUUU!

-*Michelle* Al parecer todos le dan apoyo...SIGAN ASI!

Pasó el tiempo...

-*Michelle* Ya son las tres, ESTAN LISTOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

-*Público* SIIIIIIIII!

-*Equipos* SI!

-*Michelle* MUY BIEN! El primer desafio de este evento será: Armar un árbol de 2 metros y medio, afuera de la casa...

-*Kaze* Se ve facil

-*Michelle* Aunque no lo crean, no es tan facil...

*Salen al patio de la casa*

-Muy, bien, cada equipo tiene el arbol hecho, solo tendran que decorarlo...

-*Kaze* No será mejor decir "Decorar" que "Armar"? ¬¬

-*Ranmaru* Que lindo~!

-*Goenji* Solo eso?

-Un!** (NT: "Un!" es como decir "Si!")** Cada uno tiene las decoraciones, Tengan Suerte!

-*Publico* WHOO! HOO!

3, 2...1!

-*Ranmaru* *Se sube a la punta del árbol* Shiindou!

-Qué?

-La vista es muy linda desde aqui! ^-^

-Estupido ¬¬

-*Kazemaru* *Mira para arriba* Ooooh, Go...en...ji...

-Si?

-Me...a...rre...pien...to...

-POR FAVOR!

-*Shiindou* RANMARU!

-Siii?

-TOMA! *Le tira una cubeta con Escarcha / Brillantina/ Purpurina* TIRA LA ESCARCHA / BRILLANTINA / PURPURINA SOBRE EL ÁRBOL!

-SI! *Alcanza la cubeta y tira la escarcha / brillantina / purpurina sobre el árbol* LISTO!

-*Goenji* Kazemaru...

-Q-qué? *Sigue mirando para arriba*

-Calmate

-N-no...puedo...es...muy...alto...

-Me harté *Lo golpea en el trasero*

-AAAAAAAAH! YA! HAGAMOS ESTO RAPIDO O NOS GANARÁN!

-Bien dicho! Y ya sé que hacer...*Le pasa las lucecitas a Kazemaru*

-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-See...

-MULTIPLE DEFENSA! *Con los Clones, ponen las luces en 15 segundos*

**(NT: La multiple defensa / Defensa múltiple es una tecnica de Kazemaru Dark Emperor (En este caso no lo es, pero se la ponemos igual) en la que el se multiplica)**

-*Goenji* JHA! COMO LES QUEDÓ EL OJO?

-*Ranmaru* Eso es poco!

-*Shiindou* RANMARU!

-Naaani~?

-NO TE HAGAS EL TIERNO Y ENRROLLA LAS LUCES EN EL ARBOL DESDE LA PUNTA!

-Esta bien! Pero primero pásame las luces!

Sigue el tiempo...

-*Shiindou y Goenji* YA ESTA LISTO!

-*Michelle* A ver...*Mira los dos árboles* Hmm...a los dos les faltó algo..

-*Kazemaru y Ranmaru* QUE? Q.Q

-Les faltó lo más importante de un árbol...

-Ay, no

-Ay, si: LA ESTRELLA!

-*Los cuatro* QUÉÉÉÉ?

-Sip *Asiente con la cabeza* Eso les faltó.

-*Goenji* Pero si eso no estaba en las cosas!

-Desinteligentizados -.- Era obvio que la estrella tiene que ser uno de ustedes...

-*Goenji* *Abre a Kazemaru para que tenga forma de estrella y lo pone en el árbol*

-*Kaze* AAH! LA PUNTA ME ESTA PINCHANDO! T^T

-*Shiindou* Eh...*Toma un papel matamoscas (?) y le hecha Escarcha / Brillantina / Púrpurina dorada y lo pone en el árbol* LISTO!

-*Michelle* A ver...*Mira el de Goenji* Hmm...esta bien hecho, todo bien puesto y la estrella...muuy original...y el de TakuTaku...*Lo mira con atención* Esta bonito...también todo esta bien puesto...y...lo de la estrella también es original...Hmm...en unos minutos estará la decisión, bueno?

-*Los cuatro* Si...

Tiempo Después...

-*Michelle* VAMOS CON EL SEGUNDO DESAFIO!

-*Kaze* Pero...y los resultados?

-Serán luego -w-

-*Goenji, Shiindou y Ranmaru* Bien...

-Ahora, todos vayan a la cocina!

-*Los tres* SI! *Se van*

-*Kaze* OIGAN, Y YO? Q.Q Me sigo pinchando y no me quieren ayudar?

-*Hannah* *Sale del público* Bueno, yo te ayudo...*Lo saca con fuerza bruta*

-*Kaze* AUCH! MI...

-Trasero? Pues que mal de ti ¬¬

-En realidad...

-VAMONOS!

En la cocina..  
><strong>(Lina: *Amenazando con una cuchara de madera* A VER? AHORA, QUIÉN GRITA?<strong>  
><strong> Banda sonora y Rayla: KYAA! RICCHAN! ME QUIEREN MATAR! T^T)<strong>

-*Michelle* Y QUE DICE EL PUBLICO!

-*Hina* QUE SIGAN ASI!

-*Endo* QUE NO FRACASEN!

-*MitsuMitsu* LO HARAN BIEEEEEEEEEEN!

-*Atsuya* QUE GOENJI FRACASEE!

*Todos miran a Atsuya con cara de odio*

-*Michelle* MUY BIEN! El segundo desafio consiste en hacer...¡Un postre navideño!

-*Goenji* Se ve facil...

-Bueno, depende de tus habilidades de cocina...

-*Kaze* Eto...

-*Ranmaru* Bueno, espero que lo que me ha dicho Tenma sea util...

-*Tenma* Yo no dije nada...

-*Lisa* Pude haber sido yo! ^-^

- Eh...

-*Kaze* Eto..eto...

-*Shiindou* Bueno...

-*Kaze* Eh...(Completamente sonrojaro)

-*Michelle* ESTAN LISTOS?

-*Goenji* SI!

-*Ranmaru* SI!

-*Shiindou* SI!

-*Kaze* YA ESTA! No se cocinar, reprobé cocina hace unos años, era la peor cocnando, las cosas se me queman, me corto los dedos, y soy sensible con la cebolla! T^T SOY LA PEOR COCINANDO AQUII! NO ME METAN EN ESTO!

*El público para en seco*

-*Lisa* Noticia: Kaze al fin admitió que es mujer... -v-

-*Goenji* *lo toma de las manos* Calmate, Kaze, yo te ayudo...

-*Kaze* G-Goenji...*Fondo rosa gay*

-*Atsuya* EEEEEEEEEEEEEH! HERMANITO! TÚ ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS CON GOENJI!

-*Fubuki*Eh?

-SOLO FUÉ UN ENGAÑO PARA DARTE PRIVACIDAD, NO?

-No te entiendo...

-*Le toma la cabeza a Fubuki y se la voltea a donde pasaba el momento* LO VES?

-EH? GOENJI! NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE ME ENGAÑABAS CON KAZEMARU! *Trata de pasar la reja*

-*Goenji* P-Puedo expicarlo...

-*MinMin (18)* YA BASTA! DEJEN DE ECHARSE INDIRECTAS!

*Todo se congela*

-*NinNin* Hola, mamá...

-Andate...

-No, andate tu ¬¬

-*Michelle* Muy bien, vamos...

3, 2...1!

-*Shiindou* Y, qué hacemos?

-*Ranmaru* Kyuubeys de jengibre! :3

-*Shiindou* Perfecto

-*Kaze* Goenji, no se que hacer...

-*Goenji* Calmate, solo haz lo que te diga, entendido?

-S-si...*Se enrojece*

*A Fubuki se le explota la cabeza*

-*Ranmaru* Shiindou!

-*Shiindou* Que? ¬¬

-No hay jengibre! Q-Q

-Maldición... -_-*

-Entonces qué hacemos? Q-Q

-Hmm...WAFLES DE KYUUBEY! :3

-Bien dicho :D

-*Kaze* G-Goenji...creo que ya lo tengo...

-Te dije que seria facil...

-Aw, Goenji...

*A Fubuki se le explotan los brazos y las piernas*

-*Ranmaru* Shiindou!

-Ahora que?

-No hay wafflera...

-Hmm...

-Y, qué te parece...GALLETAS DE KYUUBEY! :3

-Paafeto -w-** (Nt: "Paafeto" es para mi decir "Perfecto")**

-*Kaze* Y como esta? ^-^*Le muestra la bandeja*

-Perfecto...

* * *

><p>*Mente de Atsuya*<p>

Goenji: Pero no tan perfecto como tu...*Lo agarra de las manos*

Kaze: Goenji!

*Goenji besa a Kaze*

* * *

><p>*Realidad*<p>

-Muy bien, entonces yo preparo el horno...

*A Fubuki se le explota el pecho*

-*Ranmaru* Shiindou!

-AHORA QUÉ? ¬¬

-No hay galletera ;w; (?)

-Creo que no hay nada...

-Pero debe haber algo...!

-Hmm...*Mira a todos lados* Creo que ya se...

*Shiindou le susurra algo a Ranmaru*

-Perfecto! Buena idea, Shiindou!

Pasó el tiempo...

-*Michelle* SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO!

-*Los cuatro* YUPIIIII!

-A ver, Qué hicieron Rnamaru y Shiindou?

-*Ranmaru* Hicimos LO MÁS ORIGINAL!

-*Shiindou* Lo mejor del mundo!

-Todos lo amarán!

-Será irresistible...

-Lo más dulce!

-Perfecto para estos tiempos...

-YA, SOLO DIGAN QUÉ HICIERON! ¬¬

-*Ranmaru* CHOCOLATES DE KYUUBEY! :3

*El público para en seco*

-*Michelle* Y ESO, era lo más original, lo mejor del mundo, lo que todos amarán, lo más irresistible, lo más dulce y la cosa PERFECTA para estos tiempos? ¬¬

-*Ranmaru* Si!

-*Shiindou* Conste que costó mucho hacerle la forma...

-*Michelle* Puedieron haber sido mejor ¬¬... y Goenji y Kaze?

-*Kaze* Eto...aquí esta...

-*Goenji* Son panecillos con forma del equipo

-*Publico* Aw!

-*Kaze* Bueno, aunque, sinceramente creo que todo el crédito deberian darselo a Goenji, ya que no se mucho...

-Kaze, no exageres...

-*Atsuya* BESALA!

*A Fubuki se le explota todo lo que sobro de el*

-*Michelle* Perfecto! Iremos con el tercer desafio después de estos comerciales!

Luego...

-VAMOS CON EL TERCER DESAFIO! Para hacerlo: Tendrán que ir al ático, que ya esta pintado y arreglado.

-*Todos* Bueno...

En el ático...  
><strong>(Lina: Bueno, esta vez será una exepción...)<strong>

-*Michelle* ESTAN LISTOS!

-*Los cuatro* Si!

-Y QUE DICE EL PÚBLICO?

-*Público* VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

-*Atsuya* GOENJI, BESA A KAZEEE!

*El público para en seco*

-*Michelle* ._. Eh...muy bien: El evento consiste en caminar hasta el final del ático **(NT: El ático era muuuy largo)** tomados de las manos...

-*Publico* WOOHOO!

-*Kaze y Ranmaru* Eso es facil, y muuuuuuy facil...

-*Michelle* Pero no se dan cuenta de lo que hay en el techo...

-*Kaze y Ranmaru* E...h? *Miran para arriba lentamente*

-SI! DEBEN CAMINAR HASTA EL FINAL DEL ÁTICO, TOMADOS DE LAS MANOS Y PASANDO BAJO EL MUÉRDAGO!

**(Nt: Para los que no saben: El muerdago es una planta navideña, y cuando una pareja se para debajo de el, deben besarse)**

-*Lisa* *Aplaude* Aw, que romantico!

-*Goenji* QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-*Kaze* Yo creia que era facil...

-*Michelle* Te dije que iba a ser dificil...

-No...NO PUEDO! Q.Q

-*Ranmaru* Shiindou...

-*Shiindou* Ranmaru...

-*Michelle* QUE ESPERAN?

-*Kaze* Aqui voy...*Le toma la mano a Goenji*

-*Ranmaru* Aqui voy...*Le toma la mano a Shiindou*

-*Goenji y Shiindou* Muy bien...*Dan un paso*

3,2..1!

***Escenas cesuradas por alto contenido yaoi***

**Si, se que este fic se irá a la quiebra por censurar esa parte, es que si lo pongo, será demasiado para mi y ademas...¡No se como expresarlo!**

Luego...

-*Kaze* Que horrible...(Completamente sonrojado)

-*Goenji* Pero aún asi lo hiciste...

-*Michelle* Muy Bien! Los resultados se darán mañana!

-*Público* Aaaaaah :(

Al día siguente...

-*Michelle* Muy bien...¡Aqui estan los resultados! Los jueces ya hemos decidido...

-*Kaze* Crei que tu eras la jueza...

-Bobo, Aqui estan los jueces! Sally-tan, Edo-tan y Barbra-Tan!

-*Barbra* Yo no tengo NADA que ver con esto... -.-

-*Edgar* Hola, gente...

-*Sally* No me siento para nada conforme con esto...

-*Lisa* Y TODO ES TU CULPA, FIDIO!

-*Fidio* POR QUÉ YO? Q.Q

-Es una larga historia...

-*Sally* Fidio no tiene nada que ver con que yo sea jueza...

-*Michelle* Bien, que piensan del primer desafio?

-*Sally* Que...la estrella de Kirino y Takuto fué más original que la de Ichirouta y Shuuya...

-*Kaze* NO ME LLAMES ASI!

-*Edgar* A mi no me gusto ver sufrir a mi Kazemaru...

-*Chibi Eliza* OYE!

-Por eso, prefiero el de Shindou y Ranmaru...

*Kazemaru se pone a llorar*

-*Barbra* WAAAAAAAAH! T^T QUIERO A MI HERMANITO! T^T

**(Nt: Barbra es una OC nada que ver con esto que esta enamorada de su hermano)**

-*Michelle* Okei: Ranmaru y Shiindou: 2 puntos - Goenji y Kaze: 0 Segundo desafio!

-*Sally* No probe nada, asi que nos e que decir...pero aún asi, la idea de Ichirouta y Shuuya fue original...aunque en el pasado los detestaba...

-*Edgar* No se que decir...Mi Kazemaru...

-*Chibi Eliza* OYE!

-No sabía cocinar, asi que no hizo casi nada...pero esos Kyuubeys...fueron poco originales...apoyo a mi Kazemaru...

-*Barbra* QUIERO SALIIIIIR! T^T

-*Michelle* Barbra, no hables como Miku*, Vamos que: Ranmaru y Shiindou: 2 - Goenji y Kaze: 2 Y...con el tercer desafio?

**(NT: Michelle hace referencia a Miku en la canción Drak Wood Circus)**

-*Sally* Eso que Kaze fuera encima de Goenji fue de un mal gusto...asi que no se que decir...

-ENTONCES? ¬¬

-Kya! Ta-Takuto y Kirino...

-*Edgar* Me hubiera gustado ser Goenji...por eso digo que si a Ranmaru y a Shiindou

-*Hina* Solo por tener envidia...?

-Eh...*Se enrojece*

-*Barbra* MAI-TAN VEN A RESCATARMEEE! T^T

**(Nt: El hermano de Barbra se llama Michael)**

-*Michelle* Entonces los resultados finales son: Ranmaru y Shiindou: 4 - Kazemaru y Goenji: 2 FELICIDADEEEEEES!

-*Ranmaru y Shiindou* SHIII! Y que ganamos?

*El público para en seco*

-*Michelle* Hasta ahora, no sabemos...

-*Mimi se roba el microfono* BIEN! GENTE! VAMOS CON EL SEGUNDO EVENTO!

-*Kaze* Tan rapido? ¬¬

-Quiero ser original

-Esta bien...dilo...

-Para empezar: Se tienen que hacer dos equipos...

-Okei...

-Me voltearé y cuando los vuelva a mirar, QUIERO QUE LOS EQUIPOS ESTEN FORMADOS! *Se voltea* An! *Se voltea hacia ellos* Wow, son geniales...ya esta todo listo...

-*Kaze a distancia* Y AHORA QUÉ HAY QUE HACEEEER?

-HACER UN GRAN ESPECTACULO!

-HASTA CUANDO?

-HASTA QUE YO LES DIGA...COMIENZA AHORA!

3, 2...1!

-*Mimi* Con mucho gusto, me voy al grupo donde esté la mayoria del futuro...*Se va con ellos* Seré la jefa de este grupo...

-*Kaze* (Que estaba en el otro equipo) Y como deferenciaremos que grupo es cual?

-Facil: Su grupo será el 567 y el nuestro será el 766!

-De donde sacaste eso? ¬¬

-Eh...se me ocurrió .3.

***En el 567***

-*Mitsuiki* Bien! Ahora: Obviamente como cosa principal y bonita, deberiamos hacer una obra!

-*Terumi* Cual?

-Un cuento de navidad!

-Es como obvio ¬¬

-Y quién será cada espiritu?** (Suna y Lina: No deberias preguntar quien será Scrooge? :O)**

-*Kaze* YO QUIERO SER EL DE LAS NAVIDADES FUTURAS!

-*Mitsuiki* Ha ha ha! claro!

-No? ;.;

***En el 766***

-*Mimi* Yo creo que...DEBERIAMOS HACER UNA GRAN PIRAMIDE HUMANA Y MUNDIAL ! MUAHAHAHAHAH!

*Entra Edgar*

-*Edgar* Se puede saber qué pasa?

-*Hina* EDGAR! SABIA QUE VENDRIAS! ^v^

-*Edgar* Vine a avisar que ni Eliza ni yo seremos parte de la pirámide mundial porque ella se quebró el brazo ._.

-*Mimi* Edgar, ¿Estas en el 766?

-Ems...si?

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices, no? ¬¬

-Bueno, la cosa es que no podremos ser parte de la piramide...

-*Eliza* Mi bracito... :(

***En el 567***

Ya tienen TODO organizado (Hasta transformaron a Kazemaru en Emperador oscuro / Dark Emperor para que tuviera el toque terrorifico, ya que es el espiritu de las navidades futuras :O)

-*Goenji*...y bla bla bla!

-*Kaze Dark Emperor* LEE BIEN EL LIBRETO!

-*Goenji* Me da lata u.ú

-*Shiina* Pero hazlo!

-*Mitsuiki* Shiina, tu vas a ser el pequeño Tim

-Eh?

-Si...

-Por qué? Yo queria ser alguien de la calle...

-Fuusuke-tan me contó de tus problemas...

-Ah...

* * *

><p>En <strong>el próximo capitulo...<strong>

_-*Mimi* Y NO sabran quién irá en la punta..._

_-*Ranmaru* No...No...*Temblando y sudando*_

_-*Shiindou* No...no...más gente..._

_-*Elizabeth* QUIEN?_

_-*Mimi* HIJIKATA!_

_-*Ranmaru* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

><p><em>-*Kazemaru* No...más...*Se desmaya*<em>

_-*Michelle* Alguien oyó que se cayó algo?_

* * *

><p><em>-*Lisa* Entonces, deberiamos hacer una pelicula que sea una combinación Romance-Humor!<em>

_-*Marissa* BRAVO! ME CONMOVIO!_

_-*Todos* Eh..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de capitulo 2<strong>

**_Rayla: Nyan..._**

**_Lina: Barbra, se puede saber por qué te metiste?_**

**_Barbra: Me raptaron... o.o_**

**_Lina: Pues que mal de ti..._**

**_Barbra: Oigan, y Mai-tan?_**

**_Suna: No lo encontramos..._**

**_Anthem: Creo que ahora si podre leer el..._**

**_Suna: YA DILO! *Se pega a el*_**

**_Lina: Y si vamos a ver como bailan los rusos?_**

**_Rayla: No...quiero...*Se desmaya*_**

**_Richard: RAYLA! QUÉ LE HICISTE?_**

**_Lina: YO NO HICE NADA!_**

**_Barbra: YO TAMPOCO!_**

**_Lina: Seguramente fue...que..._**

**_Barbra: Ella...se..._**

**_Yo: Pueden quitar la tensión? ¬¬_**

**_Rayla: *Se despierta* Que pasó...?_**

**_Lina: Te desmayasté_**

**_Rayla: Ah...es que estaba muy mareada..._**

**_Barbra: Pobre de ti..._**

**_Yo: Solo vayanse ¬¬_**

**Okei!**

**Se que este capitulo fué muuuuy largo...Todo fue porque MIKI hizo mal los adelantos...**

**Y ademas me faltó poner una escena que fue mencionada en los adelantos...es que...no resultó...**

**También, si se dieron cuenta: Puse yaoi en el fic (-.-)**

**Aunque en mi opinion: El KazexGoenji no es tan bueno . . . y debí haber puesto KariyaxRanmaru...**

**Espero que eso no sea malo...**

**Y prometo no retrasarme TANTO, Okei?**

**GRACIAS!**

_**AtashiiTachii**_

**(Pd: Y LOS REVIEWS?)**


End file.
